Public Display of Affection
by Elfana
Summary: Hayabusa is not really into PDA. Not really. Rated M for a reason. Hayabusa Hideki x Mitsuyoshi Yozakura. HayaYoshi. BL.


**A/N: **First, let me warn you. I** didn't** mention lubrication or condoms in this story. **_They're just not here. I apologize._ **

Secondly, a big thank you for my onee-sama (don't mention it xD), also known as **Vera The Awesome**, for beta-reading and cheering on me while I wrote this. It started as a crack smut drabble, but I decided to write it properly, and thus, here it is.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go or any of its characters. _

* * *

><p>Hayabusa Hideki flopped down on the chair in the main room of the dorms. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the back support. His purple hair brushed in front of his eyes, making his vision narrow. He slowly moved his head, his hair sweeping aside.<p>

"Hello," a playful voice said. A small feminine male was standing in front of him, hair tied up in two buns at the sides of his head. It was a fellow SEED from another school.

"Dammit, Mitsuyoshi! Don't scare me like that!" Hayabusa stared at the boy who had seemed to appear out of thin air.

The red-violet haired male softly cackled before pushing Hayabusa back into his chair, straddling him. He leaned his forehead on the midfielder's shoulder. "I want to go to our room, Haya-chan…"

Hayabusa moved, making the Mannouzaka forward lift his head. Purple eyes met golden and a soft smirk appeared on Mitsuyoshi's face. He rocked his hips slightly, creating friction.

"Tsk. We're in a public place, you," he hissed and bucked his hips upwards, almost throwing the other off his lap.

"Ah, but… I saw your teammates snogging a few days ago. In a public place," Mitsuyoshi pouted and blinked with his purple lashes.

Ugh, damned Kita and Nishinosora. He knew Kita was very proper and strict, but with Nishinosora as his boyfriend... The blonde midfielder was a flirt and knew how to wrap the red-haired captain around his finger. Nishinosora loved to tease Kita until he blushed bright red and then make up to him by being sweet to him in private.

"So? I don't feel like having you snogging my face off when the rest of the world is watching over your shoulder," Hayabusa mused and played with the red-violet curls that framed his boyfriend's face. "You're always so feisty and needy."

A cackle was his response and the Mannouzaka forward leaned backwards and got off Hayabusa's lap. "Haya-chan… How about you and I go to our room and have a good time?" He licked his lips and winked.

Hayabusa shook his head in disbelief. "You're horrible, Mitsuyoshi."

"Ahahaha! You love me anyway," Mitsuyoshi replied and swayed with his hips, eyes still locked with golden orbs. "Haya-chan… I'll make you feel really good."

"How about you and me, in bed, right now?" Hayabusa proposed and got up on his feet. He wrapped his arms around the other and lifted him off the ground in a single motion. Mitsuyoshi gasped when he was placed over Hayabusa's shoulder and let out a strangled scream when he felt his boyfriend grope his ass.

"Hey! Don't manhandle me like that, Haya-chan!" He moved around, grinding against Hayabusa's hand that was still on his butt for 'support'.

"Tease," Hayabusa mused as he carried the Mannouzaka forward through the halls of the SEED dorms. He ignored any stares of fellow SEEDs who looked at them quite strangely. He held back the urge to flip them all off and rummaged in his pocket for the key to their room.

"There we go," He smiled and opened the door, carrying Mitsuyoshi inside in bridal style, before dumping him unceremoniously on one of the beds in the room. "So… how about a little strip tease?"

"Ah, but of course," Mitsuyoshi said, moving into a sitting position on the bed. He slid his hands sensually over his chest before lifting his shirt a little, showing off creamy white skin.

Hayabusa leaned forward, reaching out to touch the revealed skin. "Nu-uh! " Mitsuyoshi cackled and slapped his hand away. "It's a strip show. Sit there and watch." He pointed to the ground in front of the bed.

"Fine. Please make it worth watching," Hayabusa said as he got down on the ground, eyes never leaving his boyfriend on the bed.

"You won't be disappointed," Mitsuyoshi chuckled softly. His hands slipped under his shirt, slowly revealing more as he pulled the shirt over his head. The shirt was thrown aside and the forward moved around, showing off his back. He knew Hayabusa now had a perfect view on his ass and he smirked over his shoulder.

The midfielder whistled slowly. He felt how a particular part of his body started to wake up from a slumber. Hayabusa groaned as his pants rubbed against his crotch when he moved. His eyes never moved away from the pretty sight in front of him. Mitsuyoshi's buns started to fall apart, making the long locks of red-violet hair fall, framing his face.

"Can I touch you yet? Because I'm dying to do so…"

Mitsuyoshi was rubbing his hands over his own nipples, making himself moan against the touches. A pretty blush has formed its way on the boy's cheeks as he continued to touch himself. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted, heated breaths escaping between red lips.

"You have to wait a little l-longer." A whimper forced its way out in the middle of a sentence and Mitsuyoshi opened his eyes. Lust-filled purple orbs met golden once more. Hayabusa swallowed. His manhood was now throbbing for attention, desperately calling from within his pants.

The Mannouzaka forward finally left his chest alone and slid one of his hands down into his pants, groping himself under the fabric, invisible for Hayabusa's eyes. Mitsuyoshi squeezed himself, a sweet sigh falling off his lips. He rubbed his hand up and down, slowly making a rocking motion towards his hand. His eyes were closed again, moans escaping faster as he kept stroking himself.

"Haa… haa…" he gasped, opening his eyes again. The red-violet haired boy pushed down the short he was wearing, leaving him naked and exposed. His trailed his fingers over his abdomen before touching the tip of his member, smearing out the pre-cum.

Mitsuyoshi's eyes met Hayabusa's and he cackled. "Nnng, why don't you… come over here?" The forward whispered when he let go of his manhood, which twitched in excitement. He laid down on the bed, bending his back and spreading legs sexually, waiting for his boyfriend to come over.

"H-Hideki."

Hayabusa was on the bed before Mitsuyoshi could blink. He felt the bed dip from the newly added weight and before the forward knew what was going on, Hayabusa's hands were all over him. Their lips crashed together, meeting in a heated and needy kiss, more rough than sweet. Hayabusa's hands travelled over Mitsuyoshi's shoulders before sliding down his chest, brushing over the hardened nipples. The red-violet haired forward gasped and arched his back towards the purple haired male.

"Hideki…" Mitsuyoshi pleaded, not sure what he was begging for. Hayabusa felt the smaller boy become putty in his hands, the other's body sliding into place with his own as if made to be together in this intimate way. The midfielder placed his hands on Mitsuyoshi's back, sliding them down to give his ass a squeeze. Mitsuyoshi arched up and rubbed their chests together, looking for friction.

The forward pressed their mouths together again, sharing some sloppy wet kisses before the purple haired male broke away. He admired the swept away look on Mitsuyoshi's face. He looked to be somewhere far away, blushing red and panting, trying to catch his breath. Hayabusa lifted his own shirt over his head and undid himself of his pants and underwear, leaving him just as naked as Mitsuyoshi.

Hayabusa reached out for his lover, tangling his fingers into the curly red-violet hair, undoing the buns completely. The hair fell as a waterfall around Mitsuyoshi's shoulders when he lifted the other male up a little, placing him on his lap. He knew the other was coming to his senses when he felt two small arms wrap around his neck, locking him in a tight grip.

The purple haired midfielder plopped two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with salvia, using the other arm to hold Mitsuyoshi close to his chest. He felt the warm breath tickle on his skin. Hayabusa removed the wet fingers from his mouth and lowered his hand, steadying his boyfriend with his other arm, so he wouldn't topple off his lap.

He positioned the forward so his legs would spread a little further and without any further beating around the bush inserted one finger into Mitsuyoshi's warmth. The Mannouzaka forward stiffed when he felt something intrude his lower regions. Without thinking, he dug his nails into the flesh on Hayabusa's back, who hissed when he felt the nails scratch his skin.

The midfielder wiggled his finger inside of Mitsuyoshi, trying to create room for another one… They had to add _at least_ one more to get anywhere. But with those nails already digging in his back he wasn't sure who would be in more pain. After a while he decided there was enough room for the second finger. He removed his finger almost completely before slipping it back with another one. The nails on his back let him know that Mitsuyoshi's wasn't pleased.

"Shh, it's alright," Hayabusa suddenly whispered as he felt the other tense and gasp in pain. "You're doing great." He pressed his lips against the other's temple. While his fingers were busy stretching his lover, he kept whispering soothing words. Mitsuyoshi sniffled and hid his face in the crook of Hayabusa's neck, waiting for his body to become used to penetration.

"Hideki… O-One more…" he said, knowing it would be better to stretch properly before the actual act of having intercourse.

The second finger had hurt as hell, but the third was even worse. Been there, done that. He clenched and squeezed around Hayabusa's fingers, holding on for dear life, his nails digging into skin. He could hear loving words wash over him like sweet rain. Hayabusa started pushing his fingers in and out of Mitsuyoshi, while humming nameless melodies. The red-violet haired male suddenly pushed himself up from Hayabusa's lap, making the latter's fingers leave him with a pop. "Enter me."

Hayabusa felt his own heart rate speed up when he heard those words. He suddenly got aware of how much his own erection was actually begging for attention. He had been so busy with focussing on his lover that his own member had been completely ignored. He played his hands on Mitsuyoshi's hips, feeling the warm and soft skin under his fingertips.

"Alright, here it goes," he said, ignoring how lame he sounded. He positioned his member in front of Mitsuyoshi's entrance and lowered his boyfriend. He missed the target and felt his erection slap against the red-violet haired boy's ass. He coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

A soft cackle soothed his nerves a little. He placed the smaller boy on his back in front of him, finally looking at his face. Tears were visible in his purple orbs, eyebrows frowned together. He was biting his lip but his eyes sparkled in determination.

"Yozakura," Hayabusa whispered, pressing kisses against every spot he could reach on Mitsuyoshi's body. He locked their lips together, deepening the kiss as he tried to enter his lover once more. He felt his member getting swallowed by something warm, wet and oh so fucking tight. He groaned as he pushed in further.

Two shaking hands placed themselves on his chest, making him stop abruptly. Mitsuyoshi was gasping, obviously in pain. His hands were shaking sweaty, lips trembling and eyes closed. Purple eyes snapped open seconds later. "Move! You're too slow!" He tried to act tough, but Hayabusa saw right through that act.

He slowly entered further until he was completely buried into the warmth that was Mitsuyoshi and leaned down, kissing his boyfriend tenderly. "Shh… baby," he muttered before moving one of his hands from the bed to in between their bodies, taking a hold of Mitsuyoshi's manhood.

After a few pumps and strokes he felt the body around him slowly relax a little around him. The purple haired male started moving, almost coming right away. It felt so good… so warm… complete. He opened his eyes and looked at the male in front of him, who finally looked like it was at least a little pleasurable. His frown had disappeared and moans were drawling from his mouth again.

Red-violet curls were sprawled all over the pillows, making Mitsuyoshi look like a goddess of some kind. Hayabusa smiled. Mitsuyoshi was no goddess at all. He was really more like a witch. Mysterious and tempting.

"Hideki."

His name fell over those cherry red lips again, making him smirk.

"Yozakura," he growled. "Oh! You tightened when I called you by your first name!" He rewarded his boyfriend by some kisses on his neck, knowing it was a weak spot.

"Ahhnn… Asshole! J-Just shut up and keep moving!"

"Alright, alright," Hayabusa smirked and picked up the pace. It was like a sensual dance. Both had no idea how the steps actually went, but it was fine. It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that they were joined, physically, emotionally. He wanted it to last forever, but knew that wasn't possible when Mitsuyoshi started whimpering and moaning.

"Hi-Hideki… I… I can't hold on… nnhg… Hideki!" Semen spurted over their chests and a satisfied mewl left Mistuyoshi's mouth. Hayabusa smirked proudly at his boyfriend who was blissfully riding out his orgasm. He felt himself come not much later, his own load filling up Mitsuyoshi's insides.

Hayabusa removed himself from his lover, who grunted in protest at the loss and curled down next to him. Mitsuyoshi scooted into Hayabusa's embrace. The purple haired midfielder quickly placed the covers over their bodies.

"I'm all sticky inside…" Mitsuyoshi mumbled, his voice still a little shaken and unstable. "You should clean up after you make a mess."

"Yes, yes, I will do so after a little nap," Hayabusa mused. "Besides, you're not even able to open your eyes anymore." Which was true. Mitsuyoshi's eyes had fluttered shut when Hayabusa pulled out.

"I guess that's fine, then," Mitsuyoshi yawned and shifted around in Hayabusa's arms, making himself comfortable.

Hayabusa protectively held him close, pressing another kiss on those red-violet curls.

_Fin._


End file.
